A Walk
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: Rom goes for a little journey through Lowee. This was written while listening to a soft piece of music known as "Flower" from the Kanon OST. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Rom walked very slowly through the central downtown of the nation of Lowee.

She walked past several shops and busy locations as she headed towards the "Snow Parks".

They were brand new. The Parks.

Inside her mind - She was loving such a slow day. It had been snowing lately but it had stopped just long enough for a walk.

"Hey! That's Rom! Hi Rom!"

Rom blinked and turned her attention to several children who waved at her. She smiled and waved to them.

"Hey, momma! She waved at me! SHE WAVED AT ME!"

Rom smiled warmly as she continued to walk towards the first Snow Park. The Sun slowly reaching through the clouds and making the nation of Lowee bright and warm. The Icicles stayed frozen but if you looked closely you could almost see drips of water on them.

The wind slowly blew through the land and lifted Rom's light brown hair up and tickled with her ears. She giggled softly.

As she arrived at the first Snow Park - She lifted up the gate and walked through, turning and shutting the gate behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She was finally here.

As the storyteller, I can only say that Rom had such a smile on her face that... One would have a VERY hard time in trying to break.

Crunch, Crunch, Crunch.

Rom's smile held true as she walked slowly into the park. It was a park that was surrounded by trees. Which were covered in Snow. White fragments fell from the trees when the wind rustled through. A small stream was nearby the thickest of trees that ran through the park. It went from South to North... Towards where the Basilicom would be.

Rom hummed a soft tune to herself as she just felt the wind tickle her skin. She wore a slightly thinner coat today. It wasn't extremely cold but it was somewhat... Well, in Rom's eyes, it was somewhat warm.

"Hmmm?"

Rom blinked and saw a small Fox that had gotten seperated from its mother from the looks of it. The fox was shivering and didn't hold that much excitement to the Humans of the area. So, Rom being Rom walked closer.

"Leave..."

Rom shook her head and kneeled down on one knee very slowly in front of the small fox. It was no bigger than her arm and she was concerned for the fox's well being.

"No can do."

Rom spoke in a soft small volume as to not agitate the fox further.

The fox blinked and looked at Rom. "Wait... Aren't you..."

Rom nodded her head. "I am one of the candidates of Lowee, a Goddess if you think it that way." She smiled at the fox.

The fox eventually looked up at Rom's face, seeing the smiling face and, instead of running away, chose to get closer.

"I... I don't know where my Mother is."

Rom nodded her head. "How about we look for her together?"

The fox tentively thought about this. Before, eventually nodding its head. "That would be a good thing."

Rom paused and thought about something. "What's your name?"

The fox blinked. "Tabitha. And yours?"

Rom smiled. "Rom. Candidate number... Erm... 1 of Lowee?"

Tabitha nodded. "So, that means you're the next in line for the throne?"

Rom put her hand on the back of her head bashfully. "Eee...I wouldn't say that."

Tabitha the fox smiled in her own way and went further into the Snow Park with Rom. Together, they went looking for Tabitha's mother. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." Rom looked to Tabitha as they walked together. The fox was walking quite closely in step with Rom. This fox must be young. "Tabitha?"

Tabitha looked to Rom. "Rom?"

Rom took this as a chance to further their conversation, "Umm... Umm... How young are you?"

Tabitha 'yipped' in a way that Foxes did when they were laughing. "I'm fairly young, but wouldn't the question be - How old am I?"

Rom blinked. "I guess." She felt a snowflake drop onto her face. But she ignored it. "I'm 11 now. Or... As the citizens would know, I'm 11 thousand according to Blanc... She's my older sis. I think she's over 11 million years old... I can't be sure, and I don't want to insult her-" She giggles, continuing, "Ram is my twin, she's slightly younger than me... She's still 10, at least, she acts like it." She poked her tongue out.

Tabitha hummed in a placeful thought. "Blanc? Isn't she the ruler?"

Rom shook her head with a smile. "She's more the leader... I wouldn't know what to do without her. She's only just started to let me and Ram out on our own."

Some snow managed to fall and gather on Rom's legs but Tabitha nudged Rom's leg gently with her nose. "You should be more confident. You could one day lead this nation. Maybe with your other candidate?"

Rom blinked as she felt her leg warm slightly due to Tabitha rubbing her leg with her nose. "You seem to know a lot about me already, Tabitha."

Tabitha chuckled, or 'yipped' again. "There's a lot I know, yes. But that's thanks to my mother."

There was a 'Fox-Call' like howl in the distance, making Tabitha look in the direction of the call in moments with her ears primed. "That's mother!" She almost ran forwards but looked to Rom when she saw the candidate wasn't moving. "You coming?"

Rom felt a little shocked by this - A fox, she had barely made friends with, wanted her to tag along?

Rom fidgeted. "Erm... It's okay. I don't mind just walking here. You go ahead Tabitha. But promise me something-"

"What?" Tabitha tilted her head at Rom.

"If there is any problem-" Rom began slowly. "-Like, for instance, a monster there, you'll come back? I don't want you to get hurt." Rom mumbled. "I only just got to make friends with you, after all..."

Tabitha blinked but then smiled. 'Ah.' Tabitha thought. Rom really cares about people like her, it was obvious. It might be a simple feeling towards everyone in Lowee but, if these feelings were genuine, Rom really did have the chance to rule Lowee one day... At least in Tabitha's young mind.

"Sure."

Rom smiled and nodded at the direction the howl was coming from. "Go on then."

Tabitha turned and ran towards the location of the howl, slowly disappating into the distance.

Carrying on with her walk from earlier, Rom slowly came to a stop next to a bench, slowly sitting down on it after clearing the snow from it. She didn't want to sit down and get her bottom cold!

As she sat down Rom could see the entirety of the park. It was big.

That was until someone put their gloved hands over her face.

Rom panicked slightly, as she was easily startled. "Eeep!" She eeped out softly.

"Guess who!" Came an equally soft voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guess who this is, I said!" Came the soft voice again. This time starting to rub the rather cold gloves into Rom's face.

Rom fidgeted as she tried to think. She had a feeling it COULD be Miss Nepgear, but... Why would she be here? In Lowee?

"Ummm... Ummm..."

"Oh, Come ON Rom! You know me better than this!" Came an almost teasing sense from the voice behind her.

Rom blinked and slowly put her hands on the perpatrator's hands. They had gloves on as well, so that left the only choice down to either Red, who never wore gloves, or...

"... Ram?"

"Bingo!"

Rom smiled widely as her twin let go of her face and twirled around the bench she was sat on. "What'cha doing here? I thought you were with Miss Nepgear, Rom?"

Rom felt a slight blush on her face but managed to make it go away as she remembered her fondness for the Planeptune Candidate. "I'm just having a walk. I sat down because my fox friend went to see if her mother was nearby."

Ram blinks. "Huh." She muttered in an obvious disbelief that Rom would make friends with strange foxes but... If it made her happy, it was what mattered in the end, right?

"Okay, then, want to carry on the walk?"

Rom nods and slowly gets up, brushing herself down. "You have cold hands."

"Gee, thanks." Ram chuckles as she offered her hand to Rom who took it almost immediately and the pair began to walk further into the Snow Park... Unbeknownest to them - Tabitha and her Mother were watching from afar.

"So, which one is the first candidate... You called her, Rom?"

Tabitha pointed her nose at the one in Blue. "That's her."

"I see. Well, you have good choice in friends. I'm glad you made one."

Tabitha 'yipped' again. "I'll have to go see her again one day."

"I'm sure you will."

Back with Rom and Ram; the pair had made it to the end of the Snow Park and opened the gate - Walking through and Ram shut it behind them.

The Basilicom was in the distance, dead ahead.

Ram looks to Rom and smirks with a glitter in her eye. "Last one there has to clean Blanc's shoes!" She then took off at high speed towards the Basilicom.

Rom chased after her twin. "Wait up! No fair!"

As the Snow began to fall again, it was a little past 5 in the afternoon when the twins made it back to the Basilicom... Rom won. Somehow.

Ram panted heavily as she leaned against the Basilicom/Palace like doors. "Mean...Mean... Meanie!"

Rom stuck her tongue out at Ram as she walks inside. "I win."

Ram let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't want to clean Blanc's shoes today... I did it yesterday!"

Rom shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you shouldn't have lost."

Ram smiled beside herself. "Okay, you win Rom. But next time, I will beat you!"

Rom giggles. "I'd like to see that happen."

As the twins settled into the Basilicom and went about their chores (Ram for the shoes and Rom for ordering the book shelves...Which consisted of colouring in a colour code system - That might annoy Blanc but... It was all in good fun.), eventually Rom came to a sitting position in the main living room on a soft Loweean Chair, that was mostly made out of foam. Memory foam. And it was so comfy that Rom eventually starts to feel sleepy... Very sleepy.

"One sheep... Two sheep... Three Fenrir... Four... Ram... Five... Bl-" She was asleep before she could say "Blanc" and curls up on the chair.

Minna came by and smiles at Rom. Picking her up and taking her to her room so she could sleep in a relaxed position and not have a "crookid" neck. If it got stiff, she would only complain later. So, this was easier.

Ram eventually found Rom sleeping in their shared room so she got into bed next to Rom, so that her twin would have something to hold onto. Which Rom did. Rom slowly puts her arms around Ram as she sleeps soundly. Ram slowly falling asleep to Rom's breathing.

Blanc found the colour code system and while she was initially irritated - She smiles when she found Rom and Ram curled up with each other in bed.

Shutting their door silently. Blanc turns and heads to the Basilicom's front doors. Looking out of them she spots Tabitha from Rom's walk.

"Ummmm... I'm not sure how to do this but, I'm Tabitha. I met Rom during her walk?"

Blanc smiled and nodded. "I'm Blanc, Goddess of Lowee. It's nice to meet you."

Tabitha nodded back and 'yipped' again. "Did Rom get back home safe?"

Blanc nodded again. "She did, thank you. She didn't cause you any problem did she?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Nope. She was extremely polite and in my opinion, if I may be so bold, she may even rule Lowee one day."

Blanc chuckles. "Maybe. Or maybe her and Ram would. We'll see."

Tabitha smiles and Blanc could tell. After all, Blanc was the goddess of Lowee, right?

And so our story ends here.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the story and that you have a good day/night/morning or whatever.

Remember, if you go on a walk - You never know what kind of nice person you might meet, just have some courage and you may find someone you never thought you could live without.

Take care dear Reader. Personally, I hope you look out for my stories in future.

And with that, I end here.

Goodbye.

Written by The Architect of Light (Archive of Our Own) or Archaeologist of Humanity (Fanfic dot net).


End file.
